


One Could Only Hope

by Kappa_Bro24



Category: tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappa_Bro24/pseuds/Kappa_Bro24
Summary: Donatello, currently was stressing out over making Splinter human. He deserves it he kept telling himself. He promised to make him human, even if that means keeping it a secret. As he works he manages to get distracted by a few people that are close to him. That depends on him if he allows them to get closer.





	1. Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first t-cest fan fiction. I hope whoever reads it likes it. I got my inspiration from Hummerhouse, who writes beautiful fanfictions. You should really check her out. Thank you for taking the time to read this.
> 
> WARNING: First chapter might be terrible.

**Donnie's POV**

  
The lair was quieting down, the only noises out there was the tv and some soft whispers from my brothers. I was in my lab working on an experiment, once again trying to create retro-mutagen. So far no luck. I've tried everything but nothing is working.This experiment has to stay a secret, or the others will force me to discard all my work. I feel bad that I cant make Splinter human. He deserves it as much as anybody but insists that he doesn't mind. But I need to keep trying. Giving up means giving up on Splinter, and I can never do that. None of us would. The others would never understand why I need to do this, even April won't understand..

_Don't get distracted!_

I shake my head and continue to work, slouched over on my seat using a set of chemicals that will hopefully soon turn into retro-mutagen.

I was about to mix a few chemicals when I hear a knock on the door. I internally sigh not really wanting to be interrupted but not letting someone in will make me suspicious. I hide the chemicals that is obviously for making retro-mutagen then look at the door and respond politely.  
  
"Come in." As I thought, Mikey comes in with the biggest and brightest smile on his face. "Hey D. Whatcha up to?" I turn around completely in his direction to make sure he doesn't break anything. He's a good brother but sometimes he doesn't know when to not touch. Mikey stands there with his hands behind his back looking innocent as ever. But I know better, that look means trouble. I immediately tense up and narrow my eyes at him a bit defensively.

"Same experiments as last time..." Trying to keep it short and boring. He looked even more curious now, walking over to my desk and looking at he notes I was taking. Knowing Mikey, he probably doesn't know half of the stuff it says so I try not to look suspicious. Just as I thought, he made a face of confusion and he looked at me. "What experiment are you working on this time? Is it something awesome?" I just roll my eyes and wave my hand dismissively at him.

"I'm busy Mikey-"

"With what?"

"I don't have-"

"Just tell me!"

I give him an annoyed look but he just smirks a bit playfully and he chuckles and pats my shoulder.

"Haha, just messing with you D... so are you gonna tell me?"

I shove him away from my desk and sigh a bit in annoyance and Mikey chuckles and he rocks on his heals, clearly not leaving. I rub my face a bit and sigh once more, realizing how much Mikey made me sigh in under ten minutes I decided to mess with him a bit to calm my nerves. "It's a serum to make anyone stop talking. Permanently." Mikey's expression changed a bit then he huffs and he crosses his arms a bit with a pouty lip. 

"You can't really do that..."

I let myself smirk. "Why don't you keep bothering me and you'll find out."

I knew I got him there from the few seconds of silence that I received in response and Mikey groans. "I'm just bored." I roll my eyes a bit at him and look at him, about to say something before being interrupted.

"The others won't do anything with me, they already went to bed..." I hum a bit and look at the clock on my desk. 1:35 am. Mikey usually went to bed if the others were asleep. I look at him a bit curiously. "And why aren't you asleep? Don't we have training tomorrow?" Mikey suddenly gave me a look that I couldn't really register. "Then shouldn't you go to sleep too? You don't want to look like a zombie again right?" Mikey does a little zombie walk to exaggerate his point. I realized I just dug myself a hole and now I have to do something about it. I close my eyes for a brief second, having gotten a migraine an hour ago I start to realize that Mikey was right. I open my eyes again.  
  
Mikey was looking at me a bit pleadingly and my face softens a bit. "You over work yourself too much Donnie. You need to know when to take a break and chill sometimes." I could tell how worried he was because of how serious he sounded. Mikey could be a good manipulator if he really tried. I sigh and he looks at me with those puppy dog eyes that none of us could say no to. I roll my eyes playfully and look at him with a small reassuring smile. "Okay okay put those away I'll go to bed." Mikey smiles widely and he causally leans against my desk, having a bit of a cocky stance.

"It was my speech wasn't it?" I roll my eyes a bit again and start to clean up my notes first. "Sure." Mikey comes beside me and he helps making me a bit grateful yet cautious. "No one could resist the Mikester charm."

It took about 15 minutes for us to get the whole lab clean, Mikey bid me goodnight as he goes to his own room to sleep. I smile and wave a bit as I watch him then I go to my own room slowly, turning off the lights on my way there. I open my door and walk in moving a few things out of the way. My room having a few inventions covering the floor, but being too tired to move them I just shove them aside. I quickly take off my gear, wrappings and mask and put them on my dresser and climb into bed.  
  
I can't help but think what would happen if I would be able to make the retro-mutagen. Master Splinter would become human and the rest of the mutagen would go to our other mutant friends that were human like Muck-man, Mondo and Timothy. Timothy should probably go first. He's been a mutant the longest and his mutation is pretty unstable. He never asked for this and its partially my fault for making him think needed April as a friend. I should have known what would have happened. First I would have to defrost him. Maybe sometimes I should give Mikey more credit. Once he puts his mind to something he won't give up on it. I might actually be able to train without falling asleep in the middle of it. After several thoughts go through my head, I finally manage to go to sleep.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, hope you all enjoy^^

**Donnie's POV**  
I wake up to gross morning taste in my mouth. I groan and sit up stretching my muscles making my joints pop. Todays training session was going to start early in the morning, which none of us likes besides Leo. He usually always wakes up at this time.

I glance at the clock and it reads 5:30 am. I groan softly and slowly stand up, hearing more of my joints pop softly. I put all my gear and wrappings on including my mask then head out to the kitchen for coffee. I walk in to see Leo awake and drinking his morning tea.

“Morning Donnie. You have a good sleep?”

_Barely could sleep thinking about.._

“I didn't fall asleep in my lab so tha'ts something right?” I respond shaking that thought away grabbing a my favorite coffee mug from the cabinet. Leo looks at me with that ‘face’ he makes before he's about to lecture one of us.

_Here it comes._

“Your experiments aren't going anywhere Donnie. When we aren't out on patrol, you should turn in more early so you have more energy to accomplish more of your helpful inventions. ” I sigh knowing he's right. But I just cant. “I know, but there's just so much to do and so little time in the day..” Leo looks at me, having a small disapproving look. I look away and continue pouring some coffee into my mug. Raph walks in, having the usual grumpy and tired looking on my face, making me internally sigh in relief for the distraction.

I could feel Leo staring at me for a couple more seconds then turn his attention to Raph. “Morning Raph.” Raph just grunts in acknowledgement like he does every morning then he starts preparing his favorite bowl of cereal. Leo looks at the kitchen entrance then sighs. “I’m going to wake up Mikey.” 

Raph waves him off as he stands and walks out and I nod and then sit at the table. After a couple of seconds of silence Raph looks at me. “What were you two talking about?” I look at him after taking another sip of my coffee. “Were you eavesdropping?” Raph just continues to look at me, trying to read my blank expression I mastered thanks to Splinter and his training. “Do you always answer a question with a question? Come on egg-head spill.” I kinda narrow my eyes and sigh.

Raph, being equally as stubborn as me probably won't give up on his "investigation" until I give in. Knowing him I don't know why he cares so much, probably just to ride my about how I am getting lectured by Leo. He always gets amused when its somebody else. I won't give him the satisfaction, not this time. 

“It's nothing you would be interested in.” Raph narrows his eyes suspiciously and he takes a bite of his cereal rather slowly. “Was he busting your ass about something?” I look at him, which was a mistake, because apparently my face answered his question. He smirks a bit in satisfaction then he scowls at the table. 

“Fearless needs to change his tactics....” I give him a confused look. He's siding with me, but I won't let him. Leo's "tactic" in guilt tripping me usually works when he puts the family in the picture. And he knows it, being right about most of the decisions he makes. “It’s not his fault. He's just worried that I'm working myself to the grave.” Raph snaps his head up at me, giving me a stern look. I look at his eyes and they showed some concern. Maybe I should've worded that better. “That's the only reason why I would side with Leo on that, so you better not work yourself to the grave or else...” 

My face softens a bit. My brothers may tease me a lot about my hobbies and interests, but they are still my brothers and they still care. I pat his shoulder reassuringly and give him a small smile, putting my cup in the sink. “I’m not… Its just what I'm working on needs all my concentration and attention.” Raph didn't really looked convinced, having a speculating look on his face. I may be a genius but I'm not a mind reader. It could be difficult sometimes to know what my brothers inner thoughts are.

“This thing you're working on... is important?” Great now he's suspicious. “Very.” I respond nonchalantly. I walk over to the fridge and take out the loaf of bread. I open it and take out two slices and put them into the toaster then put the loaf back. I activate the toaster and lean against the counter, staring at Raph. Raph looked more relaxed and he had a bit of a cocky smirk, making me confused. "So that's why you have been barely coming out of the lab, huh?". I nod suspiciously, thinking he suspects something which he most likely does with that smirk on his face. “Come on Donnie, you know I know ya. We've been living together for all our lives. Say what's on your mind.”

I hesitate. Out of the others, Raph probably would agree with my reasoning on why I'm still trying to make the mutagen. Leo would agree with Splinter and would probably make me quit the project and Mikey would blab it to Leo. “Well I just-“ 

Before I get a chance to speak Mikey walks in yawning and putting on his mask lazily. I snap my mouth shut and Raph narrows his eyes a bit at Mikey but it just goes unnoticed as he opens the fridge, staying in there for a bit before coming out with a slice of pizza. “Morning bros.” Raph just rolls his eyes. “You seriously picked the worst time...” Mikey looks at him confused and he shrugs and eats a bite of his pizza. "I got hungry. And Leo wouldn't leave my room unless I got up." Raph just rolls his eyes and continues to grumbly eat his cereal. At that moment the toast pops out of the toaster and I use my reflexes and catch them. I grab a plate from the dish rack and take a bite. Mikey so kindly passes me the butter and I thank him and butter my toast.

We all talk a bit but it was mostly Mikey doing all the talking as we eat our breakfast. He was telling us his latest dream about potato leprechauns riding pizza sleds down a rainbow. That is one of the weirdest dreams Mikey has ever told us. But yet we weren't at all surprised. 

“Did you eat another double chocolate pizza again?” Raph asked and I raise my brow looking at Mikey expectingly. “Nope… Well maybe.” Mikey shrugs and burps giggling a bit, his usual enthusiasm there. We still can't figure out where he has all this energy so early in the morning. Raph rolls his eyes playfully and I shake my head good naturally. Leo walks in, having a similar type of excitement to his face. “Come on guys its time for training.” We all groan except Raph who smirks a bit. We stand and head to the dojo.

_Another day, another beating._


	3. Training Session

**3rd person POV**

Donnie walked into the dojo, already wanted to leave the room and go back to his lab. The good thing is that he isn't as tired as he usually was. He took the time to get to his usual spot on the mat, too lost in thought he didn't notice all the bamboo poles decorating the floor. They were all neatly standing in lines, stretched across the whole dojo. He looked around in confusion then to his brothers only to see them all looking around in confusion as well, besides Leo.

“Oh boy..” Raph mumbles a bit to himself, crossing his arms. He ranked his eyes around the room looking unsure. Whenever he and his brothers played games like this he always ended up loosing, mostly because these games were about stealth and such and he didn’t care too much for that, and he would get a bit competitive. Mikey on the other hand had a small smirk on his face. He liked these games more than the others for a few different reasons, mostly making a bet with Raph and end up winning since he cheats.

Leo was in front of them all, having a triumphant look on his face. His hands were on his hips and he looked a bit proud because he had helped Splinter put all the poles up. Splinter stood in front of the poles and he looked at the turtles faces with a blank face. “Today I am going to test your skills on balance and reflexes. Since this is an exercise, todays session will not last very long.” The three brothers looked at each other a bit because Splinter never usually did practices like this. They did these types of practices when they were children. Leonardo though nodded his head in understanding, his full attention on Splinter. After considering the challenge the others nodded their heads indicating they understood.

Splinter noticed he got all his sons attentions and he jumped as high as he can and he landed on one of the bamboo poles that were off the side, away from the others so he could be able to see the others as they did their exercise. Donnie watched him with respect and also a small bit of curiosity. Examining his father, Donnie noticed he had a small bag attached to his hip. He didn't think too much of it, only it being useful for this exercise. They all take Splinter’s example and get on the poles and they balanced the best they could. Leo was doing it effortlessly, watching Splinter with concentration. Raph was struggling a bit but he managed to get in a position then look at Splinter. Mikey was doing it pretty good too, smirking cockily at his brothers much to their annoyance. Donnie on the other hand was kind of nervous, constantly looking down and at Splinter. Splinter noticed his struggle and gave him a calming look which settling Donnie’s nerves to a point.

“Try to make it to the other side without falling, if you fall you must go to the side and wait for the others. Understood?” Splinter explained whilst watching his sons. They nod in response, “Hai Sensai.” Splinter nods and he stays silent for a moment, then he yells. “Hajime!” All at once they turtles each started making their way to the end of the poles.

Splinter let them go for a while before opening his side bag that contained small bean bags. He held it in his hand then started to throw them at his sons, hard. They all dodge the first couple but soon start to get sloppy. First was Raph who was going as fast as possible to beat this challenge, his only thought was to get to the end. Then Mikey who was trying to show off, soon loosing concentration and was the first to fall. Mikey groans a bit as he hits the floor and he kinda huffs in defeat and he goes to the side to wait for the others, making sure not to knock down any poles. Leo was managing himself quite well, dodging the bags and sometimes blocking them from hitting his face. 

Raph glances at Leo, letting out a small growl he increases his speed but gets hit by one of the bags in the process and he falls on his shell with a thud. His face turned into a scowl and he went over and sat beside Mikey who scooted away a bit to not get in his line of fire. Donnie realized that the others were out and he made a face of determination as he continued to dodge the bean bags and run across the poles. Right now in his mind was a bunch of equations, showing how spaced out the poles were and how many there were in the room. But too focused in his head, he made a miscalculation on his footing and he made a pole wobble. His face turning from determination turned into fear as the pole started to fall. He thought fast and he jumped off the pole into the air and he landed on another. The pole wiggled a bit but stopped and it stayed still under Donnie’s weight.

For a brief moment he felt good that he managed to stay on but that only lasted for a couple of seconds, before he got hit with a bean bag on the back of his shell making him fall off the pole and land with a thud onto the floor onto his plastron.

**Donnie’s POV**

I was so close! The end of the poles were right in front of my face. 

_I should’ve seen that coming…_

I sigh in defeat and get up using the floor as leverage, to see the others sitting in front of Splinter. Splinter had a soft expression which I still couldn’t decipher. I walk over and kneel beside Leo, to listen for our criticism. Now that I think about it, did Leo make it? I take a glance at him but he was only looking at Splinter and didn't seem to notice my gaze. Before I can look at the others, Splinter spoke.

“You all did very well. But you all need to practice on something in particular. Raphael, you must not get distracted from the things around you and focus more on your goal and less on the others.”

Raph looked down a bit with a small scowl, acknowledging that he understood. “Michelangelo, you shouldn’t be so overconfident. Anything can happen even when least expected. Leonardo, even though you have beaten this challenge you almost lost when you thought you have won. Assuming things about a battle will blind you of the present.”

Mikey just nodded his head with a small smile, Leo bowed his head respectfully, which he always did when Splinter spoke about his mistakes. 

_My turn…_

“Donatello, I am impressed with how you handled yourself when the pole was falling, but in that moment you forgot your surroundings. You can not always depend on your brothers to watch you during a battle. Understood?” We all nod in understanding. I mentally sigh in relief and physically relax. We all look at Splinter once more.

“Hai Sensai.” He smiles a bit and nods softly. “You are all dismissed today. I expect you all to wake up tomorrow morning at he same time.” We all stand up and say our leave and head out of the dojo. That session wasn't as bad as it could've been. Raph didn't get too angry at Leo and start a fight and Mikey didn't gloat. 

_Now time to get back to work…_

Before even making it to my lab, someone was blocking the doorway with their arms crossed.

“I know what you're up to.”

_Oh boy... I gotta think of something. Fast…_

**TBC…**


End file.
